


Because I am the last

by miss_kat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_kat/pseuds/miss_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa decides to change her fate and bounds herself to the Great Lion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I am the last

"Don't assume you can tell me what I can and can't have!" His voice was furious and his eyes fixed him with a cold and hard stare. “She is just a child, Father!" His patience was also wearing thin and the accusation in his voice loud and clear. "She is mine. Mine alone." The hostility thrown again his firstborn son and heir to Casterly Rock felt like a whiplash on bare naked skin. The Great Lion always gets what he wants and desires and now, besides the power to rule, he set his eyes on the only remaining child of Eddard Stark, former Warden of the North and Hand of the King: the lovely Sansa Stark. 

It didn’t interest him in the slightest that technically she was still a child. She was a flower yet in bloom and he looked forward to make the best of it. Besides the obstacles his children thought they can put in his way to lose the main focus of the goal: to marry the shy little beaten girl. 

It was not love - of course it wasn't - he just saw her real purpose, her real value. The Great Lion planned to bring all of Westeros under his dominion and the easiest way to break the Northerners was to wed their only living shewolf. He was willing to pay the price for it, the deflowering of the last northern highborn girl the Lannister call their prisoner, yet the Northerner call their wolf princess, heir to Robb Stark and Queen in the North after the Red Wedding.   
He was also aware of the fact that wedding and bedding her in the mental state she was currently in would probably break her and push her into the dark abyss of emotional nothingness. She would become a ghost - on the outside a pretty pale shell, on the inside emptiness. 

"You really think the Northerner will accept her? As a Lannister?" Jaime did everything to save the girl he was drawn to since he turned to King's Landing and his family with his missing right hand. He felt something like sympathy when he looked at her and witnessed her retreat in her shell. The moment she stopped existing as Sansa Stark, her eyes becoming empty and a sad smile around her lips. He knew what she was thinking, what she dreamed of in these moments: Winterfell. She would see herself standing in the Godswood, the proud and undestroyable tall castle behind her. The laughter of her siblings in the near distance, laughing and running and simple happy. She would see her father, her honorable and honest father sitting in the huge seat in the Great Hall, his people around him seeking his advice. How often did she pass the Great Hall and nod in the direction of her father, telling him how proud she was to be his oldest daughter. Promising to herself to never disappoint him. She would see her eldest brother Robb sitting beside his father, learning the ways to be the next Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. Behind a stone pillar she discovered her mother, her long wavy auburn hair roaming over her shoulders and back, smiling simple because she was happy. Happily married to a man she loved, in a place where everybody respected and loved her, giving the love she received to her children. Sansa would walk further to the winter garden her father gifted to his mother many years ago when she was pregnant with Arya, her little sister. Sansa would often sit between the many flowers they called "winter roses" here up in the North, reading a book or just dreaming, sometimes her best friend Jeyne beside her, who would tell her how her perfect prince has to look like and talking about her children she sure was to have in the near future. What a farce.   
Jaime knew that her dreams of Winterfell and being free only take couple of minutes. She would awake from them within a moment and discover that she was still in King's Landing, still a pawn in the game everybody played, still a captive, a pretty little bird in a golden cage, guarded by lions who want nothing else than to see her break, to kill the little bird from within. But not him. He wanted to see the smile he has seen for just a few seconds when she was really happy, the sparkle in her eyes when she forgot for a moment where she was and the blush on her cheeks when somebody made her an honest and well-earned compliment. These small moments of happiness would clearly vanish into dust if she would marry Lord Tywin, Lion of Casterly Rock. 

"What do you think, Lady Sansa? Do you agree with Ser Jaime here?" Lord Tywin raised his words although nobody was in the room except for Jaime and his Lord Father. "I do not, my Lord." The female voice was loud and clear and Jaime turned into the direction from where the voice came. He saw a tall slender woman standing in the shadows of the map room, where Lord Tywin preferred to work and attend to his duties as Hand of the King. Only the ends of her long auburn curls where shining from afar, the fire of the hearth nearby reflecting its flame in her hair, letting it glow in all colors of the sun. "Step into the light, child.", Lord Tywin commanded.   
Gracefully as was expected Sansa moved in front of Jaime and Lord Tywin, who was standing behind his desk. Her demeanor shy and a timid smile on her lips, but her eyes strong and full of determination. It was something Jaime had only seen once, right after she left Winterfell to set out to become the next Queen of Westeros. But this dream vanished right after the execution of her beloved father. "Be so kind and enlighten Ser Jaime of the simple minds of the Northerners, my dear." The insult in the sentence was hanging in the air between Sansa and Tywin, but the young woman chooses to ignore it. Instead she explained what Lord Tywin and herself had discussed only days ago, when he asked about her opinion to be the next Lady of the Rock. 

"I would be a Lannister only by marriage but a Stark in my heart. No one can change that fact. I am the only remaining heir to Robb Stark, King in the North." Her voice was strong and not once did she falter or show any sadness about the fact that she was indeed the last remaining Stark - all her family dead. Thanks to the Great Lion of the Rock, Lord Tywin, who ensured that. But Jaime intended to keep that thought to himself. His father was already in a foul mood thanks to him. He locked his eyes with Sansa's again as she continued to speak. 

"The North will accept me as their Lady and their leader. They will bow to me and swear fealty to me because honor and duty demands it of them. Because I am the last. I am the last wolf." Jaime only shook his head. Did his father already root her mind and poison her with the dark side of power? "My lady, with all due respect but how will you ensure loyalty of your people when you wed into the family that destroyed yours?" In his peripherals he could see the twitch of Lord Tywins right hand, his sword hand, a sign that his son's question and presumptuous insolence drove him near the edge of his fury. 

"My Lord, with ALL DUE RESPECT...", her voice sounded like steel rasping on stone, "...let ME worry about that." His father nodded in her direction and turned the corner of his lips upward for a second. He approved with the answer of the beauty before him. Ser Jaime sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed she had made her choice. He opened them and searched her face for some sign that would indicate she was forced into doing this. If this whole arrangement really was against her will, now would be the best time to show it to him. He was sure he could find a way to free her of his father, maybe run away together and live their lifes in the Free cities. Far away from Westeros. Far away of revenge and bloodshed. Far away of his treacherous family and death. Far away from the game that poisoned all their lives. At least his last oath to Lady Catelyn fulfilled. “Is this really what you want?” It was a simple question and one too much for Lord Tywin. A sharp noise filled the silent room in the Tower of the Hand. Lord Tywins hand smashed his right fist on the top of his large wooden desk. "Enough!", he hissed between his teeth. "Leave". 

Ser Jaime obeyed. He knew the conversation was over since the moment he tried to deny his father what he desired most at the moment: Sansa Stark. "My Lord. My Lady." Jaime bowed in the direction where Tywin and Sansa where standing and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. He waited a few seconds in the hope he could catch a glimpse of the conversation between them and he was not disappointed. "I trust your sense of duty is still intact after this... insolent conversation." It was no question merely a statement. An expectation. "Yes, my lord." She locked her eyes with him and nodded. "I only ask you one more time and then never again. Therefore chose you answer wisely." Lord Tywin rounded his large desk and walked towards her, reaching out for her hand when he was standing right in front of her. "Will you accept my hand and become the next Lady of the Rock?" He drew little circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. To soothe her or him Sansa didn't know. She realized that this was the moment she would seal her fate, become his wife and thrive in the power the station of the wife of the Hand of the King brought with it. For he was the man who really ruled Westeros. 

For years this corrupted family had tortured her in every way possible. Stole her childhood, killed her family, destroyed her home, shattered her dreams, hurt her not only emotionally but physically as well. Humiliated her in court in front of everybody to see and now there was a chance that she could regain some dignity that was denied for her for so long. It was even better than she could have dreamed of: she could regain power and for once in her life be not the pawn but the player herself. She could avenge her family in a way that was impossible for her as Sansa Stark, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn but as Lady Lannister she had a whole new range of options only waiting for her to take them. 

She has waited far too long for such an opportunity to waste it now. "A woman has more weapons than tears and the one between her legs. More final. More deadly. Even for a King.", Sansa thought to herself and tightened her fingers around Tywins hand.   
"It would be an honor, my Lord." Sansa answered and gave him a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> This is my very first Game of Thrones chapter/oneshot (and in english too!) so I am very excited to hear what you think about it. All mistakes made are mine alone. 
> 
> As creepy as some would think the pairing Tywin and Sansa...I just fell in love with them recently :)  
> Give them a chance and you will too ;)  
> ***


End file.
